


Enji Koma x Reader One-Shot

by Rejectedmoon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghoul!Reader, Ghouls, Koma luvs sum tough pussy, One-Shot, fiesty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmoon/pseuds/Rejectedmoon
Summary: This takes place before Enji joins Anteiku and was more active in his gang. Let me know how well I did with this whole thing. Criticism highly accepted. And pls tell me if I did good on depicting Enji’s younger selfs character.
Relationships: Enji Koma/Reader, Koma Enji/Reader, The Devil Ape/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Enji Koma x Reader One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Enji joins Anteiku and was more active in his gang. Let me know how well I did with this whole thing. Criticism highly accepted. And pls tell me if I did good on depicting Enji’s younger selfs character.

You are a ghoul. And the first time you even met Enji, the both of you engaged in a brutal battle. The dispute started over you invading his gangs territory in the 20th ward.

You already were a stubborn and rebellious person in general. So when you ran into the Devil Ape for the first time, you refused to show him that you were intimidated by his dominant aura. And so you challenged him.

The Devil Ape was honestly surprised by the amount of skill that you held against him. The two of you were equally strong in battle. It wasn’t until he finally manages to pin you against the wall on your stomach. 

You struggled against his grasp. “There’s no point in fighting me. You’ve clearly lost.” The Devil Ape stated with triumph. You growled in anger.

“Even if I lose, I’d still never submit to you.” You angrily stated. His grasp on your arms tightened greatly. A deep growl vibrates through his chest. 

“If that’s the case then I’ll just have to kill you.” The male ghoul stated. You turned your head to face him and look him in the eyes before he kills you. But before anything could happen, you activated your Rinkaku and penetrated him through his stomach. He grunted before backing off.

“Tch. Bastard, did you really think I’d go down so easily? If that’s the case then you should think again.” You flashed the leader of the Apes a feral smile as you saw the blood run down his white jacket. 

He stood there for a moment. You couldn’t see the look on his face but he actually was smirking under his mask. “Well, I guess I underestimated you sweet cheeks.” You were taken aback for a moment. A blush slowly rose to your cheeks as you stared at him wide-eyed.

He lets out a husky chuckle at your facial expression. The Devil Ape has taken a liking towards you. He knew he was gonna keep you around longer. You were one hell of a feisty and strong ghoul. But before you could question his earlier comment, he disappears.

You sighed to yourself. Guess you would just head home. As you reached your apartment door, you did not happen to notice the blurs of red and white jump from your building.


End file.
